Lusty Nights Kakashi Lemon x Reader
by mochidesukaaa
Summary: A steamy lemon involving you and the wonderful Kakashi Hatake M for strong language and sexual situations


Author's Note: Been awhile since I've written something, so I just wanted to see if I've possibly improved since then :P Hope you enjoy.

Lust can be a poison that fills every corner of the mind and body.

Tonight I was to be enveloped…

You sat at your desk taking a breath from a long day. Everyday seemed to be so arduous, filled with annoying tasks and worries. You looked at the time. 8:15 PM.

"I should probably take a shower" you thought to yourself,finally noticing how grimy you were after everything.

"Ring Ring" You heard your cell phone vibrate and the small keychain wriggled along.

The screen read that you had received a text message.

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Hey, I needed to pick up something, be there in 20"

You lifted your brow curious as to what he needed. Kakashi was usually such a casual person towards you, you wondered if he had an ulterior motive.

You grabbed your soft pink towel and left to the bathroom, closing the door with a small click.

You looked at yourself in the mirror rubbing your face gently observing your features.

Tired eyes, chapped lips and messy slowly removed your clothes dropping them into the hamper behind. You stepped into the shower turning the knobs to release the water.

The cool refreshing feeling of the water sprinkled over you, immediately calming your nerves. You gently washed your body with a soft sponge and sweet smelling lavender soap, allowing your worries to be washed away. You thought about the text message again. Kakashi; the image of the man swished back and forth in your mind. Flashes of his quiet eyes and his calm demeanor flickered.

"He's so fucking dreamy" you whispered under your breath, until you laughed at such a ridiculous statement.

Kakashi had always been this person that brewed in your mind. He was a close friend of yours but you had always hit a mental wall when you tried to think of him beyond that. He was perfect in your eyes, but something in you felt nervous to push anything further.

But, at that moment you felt braver than you had felt in a long time.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell him how much he means to me" you whispered and smiled to yourself glimmering with a confidence that could not be defeated.

You stepped out of the shower and walked to your bedroom wrapped in a fuzzy towel. You laid on your bed, hearing your phone vibrate once again.

"Be there soon, make sure to keep the door open for me…" Kakashi; the text read.

"Why is he so strange today?" you whispered to yourself. Typically he acted so apathetic and wrapped in his own thoughts. But that apathy at the same time was so sexy.

But to be perfectly honest, he was fucking sexy. Mindblowingly sexy. You imagined his slim, toned muscles, his strong shoulders and his chiseled features..

You felt yourself become lustful towards the thought of your beloved friend.

You imagined him removing his icy heart and instead burning you with a fiery,passionate touch.

"Sensei…" you whispered as you gently caressed your nipples and beginning to buckle down below as well.

You laid there stroking your wetness, wishing that he could touch you from top to bottom.

The overwhelming sense of lust overcame you as you rushed to your closet and slipped on garter belts and a lace detailed set of lingerie.

You loved how your bra had cute bows but also enticing lace and you wished so badly for Kakashi to ravish you in these undergarments.

You hear a gentle knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Shit!" you thought to yourself. "Shit shit shit shit shit"

"Well I'm just gonna let myself in then"

And there he was, the prince of snow white hair himself.

You covered yourself blushing a bright red. "SHIT" "Woah.. agh" Kakashi groaned looking away abashed at you."I-It's not what it looks like" you squeeked, blushing even harder."Fuck man" he grumbled under his breath his cheeks turning bright as well."W-what is it..?" you stammered. Kakashi turned away, and you could see the red spread to the tips of his ears.

"I was trying to tell you something important and be cool and shit but you're in the sexiest pairs of panties I've ever seen, what the hell am I supposed to do" he growled trying to brush off his obvious embarassment.

"Kakashi.."you whispered walking up to him and hugging him from behind.

"Y-yes what is it.." he replied back, obviously nervous.

"I really really want you right now" you cooed holding him tighter.

You were shaking with lust and energy. All the desire you had ever felt for him had collapsed into one moment.

He turned to you looking into your eyes and he smiled ever so slightly.

" I want you too, I've wanted you ever since I've laid my eyes on you"

He pulled his mask down kissing you lightly on your lips and proceeding to introduce his hot tongue into your mouth. You kissed him back, your heart practically pounding in your ears.

He continued to wrestle tongues with you,lowering you slowly onto the bed. His hands began to slide up and down your body caressing your curves.

He broke the kiss looking in your eyes "I really want to fuck you." he purred nibbling at your ears.

"Kakashi!" you squeeled, "you're really naughty" He slid his tongue down your neck to the top of your breasts.

"Oh hell yeah I am" he sighed as he began to kiss at the top of your breasts.

"Now off with these clothes!" he stripped you proceeding to stroke your hardened nipples. "You're fucking beautiful" he breathed. He licked your nipples and began to suck your tits while gliding his hands on your butt.

You were overflowing with pleasure by now. You glanced down to see his huge boner poking from his pants. "Shit" you hissed stroking it from the outside." Baby…" Kakashi groaned wincing from your touch. "Don't do this to me.." he groaned more.

You pulled his pants down revealing his huge hardon that proceeded to practically touch your face. "What the hell" you cried touching it,amazed at its unforgiving size.

"D-don't!" Kakashi yelped releasing a load."Fuck" you moaned as it squirted excitedly over your face and tits.

"Like I said, I've been wanting you forever.." he whispered before pinning you down and rubbing it against you below.

"I'm so nervous" you whispered,your arms wrapped around him.

"I got you…" Kakashi said before he sharply stuck himself inside you. You whimpered loudly in response feeling your legs go weak.

Kakashi thrusted his hot huge girth inside of you,as you felt your walls contract against him wanting to be filled up again,and again, and again.

It felt as if your body needed him inside you to live, even though it was your first time ever becoming one with a man.

He switched from gentle thrusts to rough passionate ones very quickly. You couldn't think or speak all you could really do was moan and scream like an animal.

This is the feeling of lust. And it overcame you.

Kakashi switched to a doggy position spanking your butt and letting his girth settle deeper than ever before.

He rubbed his dick inside you, teasing you by pulling out and putting it back in before you could really react.

"Ready for this ?" Kakashi purred pulling out one last time.

"W-what?" you stammered before he slammed inside of you releasing all of his hot thick frothy semen inside of you.

You screamed in ecstasy and collapsed onto your bed still in shock by the events that had unfolded on your tiny bed.

Kakashi rubbed your back gently kissing your head.

" I really love you" he grinned. You smiled back and whispered "Me too."

End


End file.
